


Ash Ketchum The Chosen One Who Shall Rule This World [HIATUS]

by Lakas1236547



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Darker Ash, Eventual Ash/Giovanni, F/F, F/M, Fem! Ash, Grey!Ash, I am a starting author., ShatterShipping(I believe it was made by eri_quin so kudos for him)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakas1236547/pseuds/Lakas1236547
Summary: Ash Ketchum is a 14 years old girl/female who sets out on a Pokemon journey in hopes of becoming famous and discovering her purpose in this world.Darker Ash.On HIATUS





	1. The Big Day

This story starts out as many others do, a girl, a quest and a journey. Our protagonist is Ash, 14 years old female with royal purple eyes, beautiful face, hourglass figure, C cup breasts and a nice ass. She sadly, due to the divorce between her parents became quite closed off and of darkish mindset. Her mother having turned to alcoholism did not help. BUT past is in the past, the mother's fine now, and we are talking 'bout the daughter who just woke up and is currently on her way to Professor Oak's lab for her starter Pokemon. Finding the Pokemon professor was quite easy for young Ash for she knew the place well, perhaps too well.

"Professor Oak?" called out Ash, while standing right behind his back.

"Oh Arceus you startled me! On a different note, how many times must I insist that you call me Sam? We are friends right?" replied a one startled Professor Samuel Oak.

"I believe the correct term should be acquaintances. You know how difficult is it for me to trust people right?" replied Ash, remembering what she came here for, she asked "May I have a starting Pokemon Professor?"

"Of course you can dear. You arrived quite early so you can have a first pick." 

"Then I suppose I shall have to go with a Charmander although it will have it's troubles on the first gym. Gender?" asked Ash.

"Male obviously, female species are quite rare to find." replied kind Professor, while handing a specific poke ball to Ash.

"Here's your Charmander's poke ball, five other poke balls and a pokedex."

"Thanks, I will be leaving now.

* * *

 


	2. Journey Towards Viridian City and Victory over Viridian Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to yet another chapter of Ash Ketchum The Chosen One Who Shall Rule This World or AKTCOWSRTW for short.  
> In this chapter Ash, will be heading towards Viridian City and have some fights in the forest.  
> Special thanks to all of the 3 people that have clicked and read (hopefully) this story.
> 
>  _Ember_ -attacks
> 
> "Pathetic"-talk
> 
> 'I like that Charmander'-thoughts

"Route 1 ah? Fitting place for a starting point of someone who is gonna be Number **ONE** " said Ash while throwing his poke ball on the ground to release her Charmander.

"Char char Charmander" cried our beloved orange lizard.

"Let's check your moves" said Ash while scanning his poke ball with her pokedex. "Scratch, Growl and even Ember? It seems I hit the jackpot with you little one. Nevertheless to defeat our first gym we are going to need to teach you _Brick Break_ to  break his Pokemon"

* * *

Having cleared route 1 and defeated bunch of wild Pidgeys, and Rattatas, she finally reached Viridian City.

"Good progress on your  _Brick Break_ Charmander, keep this up and I might reward you. Let's go to the poke center you need to be healed and I could use that time for potion shopping, and then we can go for a snack to.... celebrate the start of **my** journey and our.... partnership"

"Char Char" replied a tired, but happy Charmander.

* * *

And now we see the duo entering Viridian Forest.... and then immediately being challenged by a kid who introduced himself as Bug Catcher Rick.

" **You** challenge **ME?!** Weakling you are not worth my time, but if you so insist my Pokemon will at least get some free exp." taunted Ash.

"Why you... Don't be so rude. I'll show the strength of my bug type Pokemon!!" yelled Rick. "GO! Weedle!"

"Charmander" casually called out Ash.

"Weedle use _Poison Sting_ " ordered Rick the bug catcher.

"Dodge and use _Ember_."

"Dodge it" ordered Rick, but the _Ember_ was simply to fast and KO'ed the Weedle. "Return Weedle, you did good. GO! Caterpie! Rapid fire _String Shot_!"

"Take the hit and destroy that pest with an _Ember_ attack" ordered our beloved protagonist. "It seems I won. Hand over the prize money and I'll be on my way, and you won't have to see me ever again."

"Fine, take it you jerk!" and ran away seemingly sad.

* * *

After a good hour of walking she found another person.

"Hi! I'm Bug Catcher Doug. I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!"

"Fine. I do hope you are stronger than the last guy I faced, because we wanna have a real challenge. Let's see if you can take that role, Bug Catcher." casually replied Ash.

"GO! Weedle!" called out Doug.

'Oh Arceus not again. I am having stupid flashbacks of the previous fight' thought irritated Ash. "Go Charmander, show 'em your might."

"Char Char" happily cried said Pokemon.

"Weedle use _Poison Sting_ " ordered Doug.

"Blast through it with  _Ember_ and use another to knock him out!" said Ash. And knock him out it did.

"Dammit! Return, Weedle. GO! Kakuna!"

"Kakuna's often know only _Harden_. Beat him with your bare fists to strengthen your arms for the final faze of _Brick Break_ " ordered Ash.

After ten long and torturous minutes the Kakuna was knocked out. "Hm you were close to achieving _Brick Break_ , Charmander. Good job!

"Go Weedle! Use _Poison..._ " ordered Doug before he was interrupted.

"Quickly, before he has time to launch his attack, demolish him with your _Ember_ attack" ordered Ash. And so she won.

* * *

After defeating 3 more trainers, one of which held 2 Caterpies, another with super strong Weedle, and the third with 2 Metapods, and a Caterpie. Needless to say Charmander learned his _Brick Break_ and surprisingly _Smoke Screen_.

"I'm proud of you, Charmander. Not only did we make it through this forest, but you also learned two new moves. Let's go rest and I'll give you some snacks. You earned them." praised him Ash

"Char Char Charmander" happily agreed Charmander.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Brock's Defeat

We find our _**Hero**_ in a pokecenter, ready to venture forth to the Pewter gym.

"Let's see, potions? Check. Charmander? Check. Attitude to fuck up that gym? Hell yea!" excitedly listed of Ash. "Well I suppose I should be heading out and earn my first badge." said Ash as she started walking towards Pewter Gym.

* * *

"So this is it, huh? Doesn't look like anything special tho. Well let's go in shall we?" said Ash as she opened the doors and walked it. "Hello, anyone here? I want to challenge this gym."

"Oh, a challenger, welcome, welcome. I am Brock the gym leader of Pewter city. And you cutie?" said the Brock.

"Ash, Ash Ketchum. May I challenge you, Mister Brock? asked Ash.

"Please call me Brock love. As a gym leader I accept your challenge, but before we start know this : I'm Brock! I'm Pewter's Gym Leader as you may know! I believe in rock hard defense and determination! That's why my Pokemon are all Rock-Type! Do you still want to challenge me? Fine then! Show me your best!" replied Brock. "Go Geodude!"

"Charmander, show him who's boss." said Ash while throwing Charmander into the arena.

"You may wanna know as a challenger you can substitute your pokemon while i cannot. This will be a two-on-two battle. Do you accept?" asked Brock.

"Of course. Let's start shall we?" said Ash.

"We shall. Geodude use _Tackle_ attack!" ordered Brock.

"Dodge it by spewing _Smokescreen_ around your self, then get close and use our S _pecial_ _Attack_." ordered Ash.

"Take the hit by using _Defense Curl_ " said Brock as his pokemon was hit by Charmander's _Special Attack_. "You used _Brick Break_? We would be in serious trouble if not for the _Defense Curl_. You came here more prepared then I thought. I underestimated you, I shall not do so again."

"Or maybe you were just distracted by my beauty, like you were before the fight?" mocked Ash.

"Your beauty will not win you this fight. Geodude use your strongest _Tackle_!" Ordered Brock.

" _Ember_ , then meet him head on with _Brick Break_. You can take the hit." ordered Ash, smiling, because she knew she was winning.

Charmander used _Brick Break_ and hit Geodude, while said Geodude hit him with _Tackle_. You could see that Geodude was on his last legs, although he had none, while Charmander took some damage, but was otherwise okay. And then surprisingly Geodude fainted*.

"You truly are strong. Return, Geodude. Go Onix!" said Brock, who was clearly enjoying a good fight.

'Shit that Onix looks way to strong, lucky for my i have a strategy.' thought Ash. She was understandably a bit nervous, being her first gym fight, not to mention the strong opponent she was facing. "Your mighty Onix doesn't scare me. Charmander use _Smokescreen_ on the entire field. Then get in close and use _Brick Break_!" ordered Ash.

Charmander obviously followed his mistresses orders, and used _Smokescreen_ to cover the entire field. Then as he was ordered he got close and attempted to _Brick Break_ his opponent. The keyword here is  attempted, because as soon as he was near Onix they heard Brock say "Onix use _Bind_ "

"Get out of there now!" shouted Ash but it was to no avail, Charmander was captured by Onix's _Bind._

"Onix, hit him a couple times with your head in a _Tackle_ like fashion." ordered Brock. And so the poor Charmander was being damaged by both the _Bind_ and the continuous _Tackles_. "Well, what are you going to do now, Ash? Your Charmander is nearly beaten. Substitute him for an another pokemon, if you dare hope to win. " mockingly suggested Brock. 

"No need, **I** have already won." said Ash.

"Pardon? I think I misheard you, you said you won?" asked Brock.

"Of course. Charmander use _Smokescreen_ directly toward Onix, and another toward the sprinkler system."

Surprised by the sudden smoke in his face, Onix loosened up, and Charmander managed to break free. "Charmander, while he is distracted finish him with _Double Brick Break_." ordered Ash eagerly.

And although the Charmander never learned such a technique, he understood clearly, on what was it that he had to do. And so like a loyal pokemon would, so did he use _Brick Break_ with both his hands to strike, where the opposing Onix would be. Direct Hit. Everyone waited eagerly for the smoke to clear up, so they could see what became of the battle.When smoke cleared, you could easily spot an fainted Onix, and a barely conscious Charmander.

"I won, I won." Ash yelled happily.

"Indeed. It seems that I took you for granted. As proof of your victory, here's the BoulderBadge! proclaimed Brock, clearly impressed by this young trainers talent. "Take this with you!. A TM contains a technique that can be taught to Pokémon! A TM is good only once! So when you use one to teach a new technique, pick the Pokémon carefully! TM34 contains Bide! Your Pokémon will absorb damage in battle then pay it back double!. Well then would you do me the honors of accompanying me for a dinner? This battle was quite fierce, and I think I speak for both of us by saying that we are quite hungry."

"As long as you don't try anything weird, and it's just food, I'll be happy to have a free meal." said Ash, clearly stating that in no way is this gonna be a date.But Brock wouldn't be Brock, if he weren't so persistent.

"Of course. Aside from being a Gym Leader, I am an awesome chef." proclaimed Brock.

"Very modest, Mister Brock." sarcastically said Ash.

* * *

We can now see them both eating food, made by Brock, at Brock's house.

"I'll admit it's delicious, couldn't cook food this good even if my life was on the line." said Ash.

"You can cook?" asked Brock.

"I have had a... difficult childhood, Mister Brock.That's why it's hard for me to trust people." explained Ash.

"Very sorry to hear that, sorry that i brought up painful memories" apologized Brock.

"No problem. Got used to my past long ago" said Ash.

"Can I ask you a question, Ash?" said Brock.

"Go for it"

"Why didn't you substitute your pokemon?"

"He's my only pokemon." explained Ash.

"You didn't catch any other pokemon? asked a suprised Brock.

"There were few choices.Pidgeys - very weak against you, Rattata could never even hope to damage your pokemon, Weedle and Caterpie speak for themselves. I of course could evolve a Caterpie into a Butterfree, but the poison would be useless, and if it put Onix asleep, it wouldn't have damaged Onix by much." irately explained Ash.

"I see." said Brock.

And in that very moment, the door opened and in came a man, man that Brock though, would never see again.

"F..Father? Is that you? Is that truly you?" Asked Brock.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * You may say that Geodude went down to easy, but in game (Fire red) same Geodude could only take two brick brakes from a lvl 12 Charmander, and he is around that level. Sure the he had raised Defense but the ember "removed" the difference.  
> Hope that clears it out.


	4. Route 3

Our **_Hero_** is currently witnessing a tearful reunion between father and son. Father explains why he left, what happened to him, and why he returned. Ash does not remember much of the conversation 'cause she tuned them out 5 minutes in, and is currently tuning in to hear the last bit of their conversation.

".... And so I am here. I am going to take over this Gym business, so you can go explore the word, and become Pokemon breeder like you always wanted." finished explaining Brock's dad, whose name Ash thinks is Flint.

"That's great! Say Ash can I join you in your travels?" hopefully asked very excited Brock.

'Let's see. A great chief for free, a Pokemon breeder for free, and gym leader full of experience. This catch is LEGENDARY! And he looks like a puppy that's asking permission from his owner. Could this get any better? Of course I'm taking him.' thought Ash. "Sure, Brock*, just a few rules** before hand and we're set. We can discuss them on our way to the Pokecenter."

"Bye, Mister Flint, Bye Dad!" came from our two trainers as they exited Brock's house.

* * *

 And now we can see our **_Hero_** and hero***, about to exit pewter city.

"So this is it, huh? I'm finally starting my journey as a pokemon breeder." said tearful Brock.

"That means you took a right step towards greatness, or towards goals" replied Ash in a casual manner. "I'm taking out the Trainers here, you take care of any wild pokemon here, and in that cave up ahead, Understood? demanded Ash.

"Yes, Milady" replied Brock, while slightly bowing.****

Ash started walking forward, until a trainer came up to her and said "Excuse me! You looked at me, didn't you?"

"Yes, I believe I did. That is what are meant for you know." said Ash.

"Rude, I, Lass Janice, challenge you, to a Pokemon battle." said Janice. "GO Pidgey!" she exclaimed.

"Charmander." casually said Ash, while releasing Charmander from his poke ball.

"Pidgey use _Gust_!" ordered Janice.

"Charmander, dodge and use  _Ember_." ordered Ash.

"Blow that _Ember_ back with a _Gust_ attack!" countered Janice.

"Dodge it, then move towards her." calmly ordered Ash. Charmander did indeed dodge the attack, and so he began running towards his opponent. But as he got about half-way there...

"Use _Gust_! once again ordered Janice, like the spammer that she is.

"Run through it, then use _Smokescreen_." calmly said Ash. And so Charmander did, although he took some damage, he could still easily fight. And as he got close, he released smoke towards Enemy's Pidgey, which got momentarily distracted, but long enough to obey his mistresses new orders. "Charmander use _Brick Break_ and then finish it of with another _Ember_. And like that, Janice's Pidgey fainted.

"Pidgey! You did great, Return. GO Pidgey!" said Janice.

'Another Pidgey? You gotta be kidding me. First she spams _Gust_ like a madwoman, and now she spams Pidgeys? Is there no end for her spam-quest?' irately thought Ash.

"Charmander?" asked Ash.

"Char?" questioned Charmander.

"RUN STRAIGHT AT HER! IGNORE ALL HER SPAM ATTACKS! ONCE YOU GET CLOSE, **Beat that Pidgey, beat it really bad**. Okay buddy? screamed Ash.

"Char Char" said Charmander, as he ran towards his opponent.

"Pidgey use _Gust Gust Gust_ and keep using that attack" said Janice.

"Dodge what you can, take what you can't. Continue with my plan." said Ash. And so Charmander dodged all the attacks he could, those he couldn't he took head-on. And once he got close.... well let's just say Pidgey, Janice and Brock will have nightmares about this day.

"You're mean!" said Janice.

"Good job Charmander. Let's go heal and then face the remaining trainers, 'kay?" asked Ash.

"Char,char" replied Charmander.

"You coming Brock?" asked Ash. "What was that all about?" Brock questioned.

"Silence! I can't tolerate spammers. They take all the fun from the battle. Come, let's go" said Ash.

* * *

After healing was all done, Ash returned to the place she fought Janice, and found that she was no longer there. Shrugging 'cause she didn't care, she turned left, and moved forward, only to be immediately challenged by her next opponent. Who identified himself as the Bug Catcher Colton. _Ember_ took care the first Caterpie, _Smokescreen_ and couple of  _Scratches_ took care of the Weedle , while another _Ember_ destroyed the last Caterpie. She took the winnings and moved on. And by that I mean she turned right, moved two steps, and got immediately challenged by a man, that called himself Youngster Ben. He strangely introduced him self as such. "Hi! I like shorts! They're delightfully comfy and easy to wear! Needless to say she was weirded out, and ordered Brock to take care of him, which he did delightfully happy and fast, 'cause he was happy to be of use to the girl he secretly loved. After this... incident she took two steps forward, one left, six to the right, and she again was challenged. This time it was against an individual named Bug Catcher Greg. _Ember_ took care of Weedle, against Kakuna she spammed _Scratch_ , but only because the Kakuna spammed _Harden_ , _Ember_ against Caterpie, and Metapod was dealt with the same way Kakuna was. Then she took one step forward and two to the left. She was challenged by Lass Sally who thought Ash's look was intriguing. "Go Rattata!" said Sally.

"I'll go with my Charmander" said Ash.

"Rattata use _Quick Attack_!" ordered Sally.

"Take the hit, and the use _Brick Break_." countered Ash. The Rattata's _Quick Attack_ barely even hurt Charmander, while his _Brick Break_ one hit KO'ed the Rattata*****.

"Return Rattata! Go Nidoran (Female)!" said Sally. "Use _Scratch_ "

"Use your _Scratch_ to overpower hers, than hit her with _Ember_ attack." ordered Ash, and defeated her.

"Be nice!" Said Sally, as she walked away. Ash then turned to the right, and walked six steps forward to battle her next opponent, who happens to be Youngster Calvin, who's introduction sounded as such "Hey you're not wearing shorts! What's wrong with you?"

"Another weirdo. I like jeans better! Now fight me, so I can destroy you!" shouted Ash. "Go Charmander!"

"Spearow it's your time to shine" said Calvin.

'That Pokemon looks strong.... Good.' thought Ash.

"Use _Fury Attack_ " ordered Calvin.

"Dodge by using _Smokescreen_." said Ash, while Charmander did just that."Now hit it with _Ember_."

"Go towards the flame and use _Fury Attack_ " countered Calvin. Both of the Pokemon took heavy damage, although Spearow looked a bit worse.

" _Furry Attack_!"

" _Ember_!"******

"Finish him of _Peck_!"

"Your strongest _Ember_ , Go!"

The dust cleared and we could see the Spearow was knocked out, while Charmander was barely standing. Suddenly a bright, white light surrounded Charmander, and when it died out in Charmander's place stood a badass looking Charmeleon.

"Charman... ops sorry Charmeleon, you evolved! I'm so proud of you." said Ash while dancing around in joy. "Let's get you to a Pokecenter to heal you."

* * *

Apparently during evolution Charmeleon learned _Dragon Rage_ , and replaced _Scratch_ with it. Now we see Ash battling a Bug Catcher James, who got obliterated by Ash's Charmeleon. Then she moved four steps forward and four left. She was challenged by Lass Robin. "Go Jigglypuff!" she called out.

"Charmeleon, Go." said Ash. "Use _Dragon Rage.*******_ "

"Jigglypuff use _Disable_!" cried out Robin, but the attack was already launched, and it hit Jigglypuff. Charmeleon can no longer use _Dragon Rage_ for a few turns.

"Jigglypuff use _Sing_!" ordered Robin.

"Charmeleon use _Ember_ " countered Ash. Jigglypuff managed to put Charmeleon to sleep, but his _Ember_ knocked her out. Ash then took seven steps forward, two to the left, eight to the right, turned right, then took three steps forward and fourteen to the left. Then it was simply all the way to the top, and she finished route 3.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * She refers to people respectfully 'cause she doesn't want to get attached to ''disposable" people. She's referring to Brock as Brock 'cause she wants him to feel special. (Like they're friends or something)  
> ** The rules, which Brock eagerly accepted, might or might not be explained later on, if it ever becomes relevant.  
> *** Ash and Brock. You can guess which is which.  
> **** One of the rules. He shows her respect, and do not chase after other women. ('Cause that would be disrespectful towards Ash, even tho they don't have any relationship.)  
> ***** Tested it ingame against the same trainer using my lvl 15 Charmander (which is lvl of Ash's Charmander in this fic) which was super effective against Sally's Rattata and beat it in one attack.  
> ****** The reason for not dodging is that Spearow is faster, and the only reason Smokescreen worked is 'cause of the element of surprise.  
> ******* I realise she is part fairy. In my fic only the original XY pokemon are Fairy types. Jigglypuff is Kanto pokemon, kanto normal type.


	5. Mt. Moon

We can find our beloved Ash standing near the entrance to Mt. Moon. Oh, Brock's here too, I guess.

'We... no **I** need to get through Mt. Moon. It's rumored that Team Rocket is there, searching for something. Maybe my loyal pet knows something.' thought Ash, before asking "Hey, Brock? Know anything about this place? I want to be prepared."

"Yes miss. I often come here to mine for fossils in my spare time." answered Brock truthfully.

"In Arceus's name! And you actually found something?" asked Ash.

"Yep! A Kabutops fossil and a Aerodactyl fossil. Both are displayed at the museum in Pewter City." answered Brock proudly. And why shouldn't he be proud? He found two rare fossils, and managed to impress the girl he loves. Not like it's ever gonna happen. He has no chance. But he doesn't know that.

'Fossils were found in that cave? No wonder Team Rocket is in there.' thought Ash. "Good job, Brock. You gave me some important info." she said while patting Brock as one would with a loyal dog. Needless to say Brock was pleased.

"Let's go!" commanded Ash, as they entered Mt. Moon. Looking around she saw only two ways to go. Right and Left. "Brock? What's in the left direction?" she asked, in hopes of finding a correct path.

"Left- dead end, right is the way to go if I recall correctly." said Brock.

"Then right we shall go." said Ash. And so they did until they were challenged by Lass Iris, who sent out a Clefairy. "Go Clefairy!"

"Go Charmeleon." said Ash calmly.

"Clefairy use _Sing_!" ordered Iris.

"Charmeleon shoot _Smokescreen_ at her open mouth, then _Brick Break_." And so when Clefairy opened her mouth to sing, she found herself couthing do to smoke, then fainted 'cause of Brick Break. Continuing to move forward she found herself faced with a hole with a ladder in it.

"Brock, do you know where it leads?" hopefully asked Ash.

"I have no idea miss. I usually mine up ahead." replies Brock.

"Well then, we're just gonna have to look for ourselves right?"

"Right miss!" said Brock, as they climbed down the ladder. They saw a tunnel and another ladder. They climbed down it. And as they walked out to a clearing they heard "We Team Rocket, are Pokemon gangsters! We strike fear with our strength!" said a Rocket Grunt, as he sent out a Sandshrew.

"Charmeleon, _Dragon Rage_." and like so, the Sandshrew fainted.

"Return, go Rattata! _Quick Attack_!" ordered Rocket Grunt.

"Let him get near you, then _Dragon Rage_." calmly commander Ash.

"Dodge!" screamed Rocket Grunt, but to no avail, the Rattata was to fast and was unable to dodge, hence resulting in his loss"

"Go Zubat show her who's boss!" ordered Grunt. " _Supersonic_ , then _Astonish_!"

" _Ember, FULL POWER_! It doesn't matter if his sonic attack hits, he's dead." And so a huge blast of ember, like a tiny and weak flamethrower, came and fucked up both the Grunt and the Zubat.

"Don't you think you overdid it? asked Brock

"He's bad, were good. It's fine. Look at this Star Piece he was about to steal. Well, I'll take it."

"Isn't it stealing? said Brock.

"It's called liberating good items from bad guys. Come let's head back." said Ash. Brock wasn't happy about this. Brock will remember this.*

And so they climbed back up, tuned left and went ahead.

And in their exploring they bumped into a trainer that used grass type Pokemon. They were easily defeated. After taking two lefts they encountered another hole. Exploring that hole lead to another Team Rocket Grunt. He had a weak Zubat and Ekans.**

"Let's see, he was trying to steal TM Thief. Hilarious." said Ash, while putting the TM in her pocket. Brock was not pleased about that. Ash was not pleased about Brock's attitude. Later on they encountered Youngster Josh, who was very eager to fight. Ash decided to humor him.

"Charmeleon."

"GO Rattata!" said Josh.

"Kid, use all of your Pokemon if you want to stand a chance at winning." said Ash.

"Fine then. GO Rattata, Zubat." exclaimed Josh.

"Ash that's illegal!" said Brock. "But It's challenging, and fun." replied Ash. "Do it for me, pretty please?"

"O... Of course, anything for you Ash." said a love-struck Brock to an irritated Ash.

"Zubat use _Astonish_ , Rattata 1 and 2 use _Double Quick Attack_." ordered Josh.

"Wait for it..... wait for it.... now jump." And as Charmeleon jumped he evaded two _Quick Attacks_ but the _Astonish_ hit him. No matter, it was pretty weak anyhow. " _Dragon Rage_ on the ground to take down both Rattatas, _Ember_ towards Zubat." And so fell both Rattatas, Zubat however managed to evade his enemy's attack, and launched _Leech Life_ as per his Trainers request.

"Blast through that attack with _Ember_ , then get close, and _Brick Break_." said Ash. And so fell Zubat, and Josh lost. Next trainer was a Rock Type, so she let Brock take care of it. Near yet another hole she found a moon stone, and in that hole a revive. Turning left and heading down the stairs, she met a Rocket Grunt. She send Brock to deal with him. Ash realized she didn't really like Brock, in fact he irritated her. She understood that this is a perfect time for an "accident". While Brock was busy dealing with the Grunt, Ash sneaky released her Charmeleon, and whispered in his ear " Hit him in the back with _Dragon Rage_ , then tear him up with your claws*** do that, and I'll give you power. You do want to be the strongest right? Just like me. We don't need weak attachments, but to each-other where irreplaceable, are we not?." Promise of power did excite the Pokemon, and he was never that fond of Brock to begin with. He did want to be the strongest. His mistress ordered him, so he will obey. As soon as Brock finished the Grunt, Charmeleon launched his _Dragon Rage_ straight through his back, and he finished the work with his claws, as per his orders. Brock was but a bloody corpse, with a hole through his stomach and numerous wounds from Charmeleon's claws. Ash always carried a knife with herself. It was for self defense or cooking, now it was to remove the witnesses. And so The Rocket Grunt was no more.

' I killed someone...' though frozen Ash, and yet instead of disgust, she felt high on pleasure. She was a sick being, and now she understood it. Now she saw how far she was willing to go for power. And it excited her. She continued down the road, until she met another Grunt. Stab to the neck. Dead. Scared Scientist holding two fossils was ahead. **THEY WERE HERS.**

 **"Charmeleon. KILL HIM. HE HOLDS WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE. POWER."** said Ash, as dark aura surrounded her. Charmeleon grinned wildly at having such a powerful trainer, and obeyed. Ash took the fossils, and went outside after looting all the corpses. She was out. She was in Cerulean City.

**"Watch out world, here I come!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * A reference towards Telltale Games.  
> ** Not gonna write that fight. The Grunts are SUPER weak anyway. If you want you can PM me and I'll post an Omake.  
> *** According to http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Charmeleon_(Pok%C3%A9mon)#Pok.C3.A9dex_entries_2 FireRed pokedex entry Chameleons Do That. Who foresaw Brock's Death? I left plenty of hints.


	6. Cerulean City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that I'm not gonna use the four moves system. It's stupid. I believe that trainers are required to use it because of the Pokemon League rules, but all Ash cares about is winning the fight. In tournaments she is gonna only use 4 moves, as will she in gym battles.

Ash slowly awakens. She feels warmth besides her. She looks to her right.

'Charmeleon? What is he doing in my bed?' though Ash. And then the memories of yesterday flew back into her mind.

'That's right, after the ''Accident" in Mt. Moon, i came here. Apparently I was nice enough to allow Charmeleon to sleep besides me. Yet why do I feel different, it's as if I can feel the emotions of others around me. Is this the work of that dark aura? Or have I awakened, great psychic power within? I should seek out Sabrina, leader of Saffron Gym, rumored to excel at psychic power even more than some Pokemon.'

"Wake up, Charmeleon. We're leaving." said Ash, as Charmeleon rose from the bed, sleepy, but obedient.

"We are going to skip this gym and head for Vermilion Gym instead." said Ash. She could now feel irritation, anger, desire boiling within the Pokemon.

"I see, you wish to challenge the water gym, then? asked Ash, and saw him nodding, while feeling determination within him.

"Very well. We head towards Bill's place, then we'll challenge the gym. You better be ready, as to not disappoint me. Let's go."

And so they went. First they had to pass a bridge that was called Nugget Bridge. Apparently they were not gonna let her pass 'till she bested them all. First came The Bug Catcher, he, was easily destroyed. Lass Ali was next, not a challenge. Using superior speed Charmeleon defeated the Pidgey, Oddish and Bellsprout were burned however.

"I'm next" said Youngster Timmy. "Go Sandshrew!"

"Go Charmeleon." said Ash.

" _Rollout_!" called out Timmy.

"Destroy him with _Dragon Rage_!" countered Ash. And although the Rollout was fast and strong, it simply could not match dragons might.

"Return, Go Ekans!" said Timmy. "Use _Wrap_!"

"Let it hit you." said Ash. And as Ekans wrapped around Charmeleon they heard Ash say " _Ember_ to make him loosen you, _Brick Break_ to  break him." And so too fell Ekens, and Young Timmy lost. Next came Lass Reli who used two Nidorans. Double _Dragon Rage_ took them both out. Then there was Ethan. "Go Mankey!"

"Charmeleon" calmly said Ash.

"Use _Furious Karate Chop_ *!" said Ethan.

"Let him get close, then _Smokescreen_ him to dodge his barrage and _Double Brick Break_ him." ordered Ash. Charmeleon did as he was told, but before his attack could connect, the opposing Mankey dodged and used _Low Kick_ to trip Charmeleon.

"Wrap your tail around his leg, now _Slam_ him hard to the ground. Congratulations. You learned _Slam_. told him Ash. "Now while he's down _Ember_ and _Brick Break_."

And although Mankey was a good opponent, he could not match Charmeleon. And so Ash beat The Nugget Bridge and was praised and awarded Nugget by some dude.

"By the way, how would you like to join Team Rocket? We're a group of professional criminals specializing in Pokemon! Want to join?" asked that dude that gave her that Nugget.

"No thank you, I don't deal with weaklings." replied Ash.

"Are you sure? Come on, join us!" he said.

"No" replied Ash.

"I'm telling you to join!" he insisted.

"Not gonna happen. At least not if it's run by weaklings." said Ash.

"...Okay, you need convincing! I'll make you an offer you can't refuse!" he said as he pulled out his Pokemon, and released Ekans and Zubat.

"By battling me? Fine by me. Charmeleon _Double Dragon Rage_ attack." ordered Ash, and swiftly defeated the Grunt.

"With your ability, you'd become a top Leader in Team Rocket." he said.

"Not gonna happen. Now scram, boy!" said Ash, while losing her patience. Dark Aura began to form around her, the air became filled with Malice.

"O.... Okay I'll go, just please don't hurt me." he cried, as he ran away. Imminently Aura began dispersing, for Ash was no longer angry. Higher up the road she found TM Attract, which she put in her bag. Turning right she saw a pathway full of weak trainers she's gonna have to beat. She was begging to get irritated again. She calmed herself, she argued that killing group of people would certainly get attention she did not yet need. Instead she battled her way towards Bill's house, utterly demolishing any trainer that got in her way. On the way there she found a TM protected by a tree. Trainer that was near said that you need HM01 Cut to cut the tree. Ash hit him in the face, knocking him out.

'Why in Arceus name would I need a HM to get past this?' thought Ash. "Charmeleon burn that tree to the ground.". She took the TM. It was Hidden Power. It may be useful. She reached Bill's house. During the fights before, her Charmeleon learned _Scary Face_. Useful when fighting against fast opponents. She opened the door and went inside. There was no sight of Bill. Only a Pokemon. That spoke "Hiya! I'm a  Pokémon... ...No I'm not! Call me Bill! I'm a true blue Pokémaniac! Hey! What's with that skeptical look? I'm not joshing you, I screwed up an experiment and got combined with a Pokémon! So, how about it? Help me out there!"

'Either I'm very high on drugs, or he's telling the truth. Fuck it, I'll just help him" thought Ash. "What's in it for me?"

"I could get you a ticket on S. S. Anne." suggested Bill.

"I care little about cruise ships, even if they are rumored to have trainers within them." said Ash.

"Than what would you like? I'm sure we could strike a deal." said Bill.

"TM for the move Flamethrower." said Ash.

"Deal, now help me out." said Bill. "Run the program on the computer and I'll be fine." said Bill, while steeping in to some weird chamber. Ash runs the program, and boom, Bill is back to normal.

"Yeehah! Thanks, bud! I owe you one! So, did you come to see my Pokémon collection? You didn't? That's a bummer. I've got to thank you... Oh here, maybe this'll do.That cruise ship, S.S.Anne, is in Vermilion City. Its passengers are all trainers! They invited me to their party, but I can't stand fancy do's. Why don't you go instead of me? Along with of course, the TM I promised." said a very happy Bill, while giving Ash S.S.Anne ticket and TM35.

"Thank you, Bill. I'll be going now. I have a schedule to keep." said Ash as she walked back to the Pokecenter. On the way there she encountered Gary, a man who self proclaimed himself her rival.

"Ash, I finally found you. Let's have a Pokemon Battle right now, so I can can prove to you that I'm better." proclaimed Gary.

"Sure fine with me. Go Charmeleon." said Ash.

"A fire type, huh? Then I'll go with Squirtle." said Garry. "Squirtle use _Bubble_." and so he's turtle Pokemon began spewing bubbles towards Ash.

"Charmeleon use _Ember_ , burn those bubbles." countered Ash. And indeed when those two attacks hit each-other neither won.

"But how? I had the type advantage. My attack should of won." exclaimed Garry.

"You held the type advantage, while I held the power one." explained Ash. "Enough games, Charmeleon use _Dragon Rage_."

"Squirtle use _Withdraw"_ ordered Gary.

"Once he gets hit by _Dragon Rage_ , finish him of with _Brick Break_." said Ash. Gary was surprised, both of those attacks damaged Squirtle.

"Hey, what gives? When Squirtle is in his shell, no attack should hurt him!" shouted Gary**.

" _Dragon Rage_ bypasses all defenses, and _Brick Break_ attacked him when he stuck out his head for a second. Your Squirtle fainted. Send out your next Pokemon." explained Ash.

"Go Abra!"

" _Dragon Rage_ "

"Go Rattata!"

" _Scary Face_ , then _Brick Break_."

"Go Pidgeotto!"

" _Scary Face_ , _Dragon Rage_ and _Ember_."

Gary looked horrified as each and every one of his Pokemon were effortlessly defeated by Ash.*** "How... How are you so strong?"

"Because I'm better than you. Well then, I have to go. Gonna challenge the gym leader." said Ash while walking away. Then she suddenly stopped and said "I'd visit Bill if i were you. You might learn something interesting. Bye!" she said as she walked back to the Pokecenter to heal.

* * *

After healing and using TM 35 on Charmeleon (Which contained Flamethrower.) she went towards Cerulean Gym. Walking inside she met a girl.

"Seeing as you're the only one here, can I assume your the Gym Leader?" asked Ash. Ash could feel the pride rolling of that girl as she spoke next.

"That correct. I'm Misty, the Gym Leader. What is your approach when you catch and train Pokémon? My policy is an all out offensive with Water-type Pokémon! You can never hope to defeat me!" said Misty.

"I am Ash, Ash Ketchum. My policy is not of your concern. You'll battle me. Right Now!" ordered Ash.

"Wow rude. Okay, It's your funeral. Go Staryu!" called out Misty

"Charmeleon, show them who's boss." said Ash.

"Your gonna use a Fire type against my Water type? Idiot. Staryu use _Water Pulse_!"

"Dodge it, use _Scary Face_!" ordered Ash. "Now _Smokescreen_ and Finish her with _Dragon Rage_."

"Dodge it" said Misty, but poor Staryu couldn't see anything and was slowed down so he couldn't dodge it. He fainted.****

"Return Staryu, Go Starmie!" said Misty.

"Charmeleon, begin charging _Dragon Rage_." ordered Ash.

"Starmie use _Water Pulse_!" said Misty.

"Take the hit, keep charging." said Ash. You could see, and Ash could feel that Charmeleon was badly damaged, but he kept charging.

"Starmie take him out with another _Water Pulse_." ordered smug Misty.

As Water Pulse drew ever closer, Charmeleon hoped that his mistress had a strategy. And as Water Pulse was about to hit him, he heard an order to dodge. He barely managed to evade that attack. He could hear his mistress voice "Charmeleon release that energy in one big Super Dragon Beam.***** The beam was far to huge for Starmie to dodge, so he fainted.******

"Wow! You're too much, all right! You can have the CascadeBadge to show that you beat me." said Misty. "You can also have my favorite TM. TM03 teaches Water Pulse. Use it on an aquatic Pokémon!"

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Karate Chop + Fury Swipes. 'Nuff said.  
> ** Anime. Pokemon League. Gary's Blastoise got in his shell and suddenly not even god could do shit to him.  
> *** Tested this ingame.  
> **** This also was tested ingame. (Lvl 26 Charmeleon)  
> ***** A beam of Draconian energy. Deals 80 hp. Takes a while to charge and leaves the user very exhausted.  
> ****** In game Starmie fell to two Dragon Rages, which deal same amount of hp.


	7. A Real Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting rid of the Four Moves System entirely. It will make for more intense/realistic fights.

Ash was wandering about Cerulean City. Suddenly she saw a cop standing near a house. Putting on her most innocent and cute expression, she asked the cop "Hello, Mister Police Officer. Could you tell me why you are here? I am really curious." The cop falling to her cute and innocent face immediately replied "The people here were robbed miss. It's obvious that Team Rocket is behind this most heinous crime! Even our Police Force has trouble with the Rockets"

'Is that so? Team Rocket seems pretty common 'round these parts. Either these guys suck at their job or Team Rocket is way too good. Then again... maybe i could use this situation.' thought Ash. "Mister Police Officer? Maybe I could go inside and help? I am a trainer you know, I even have two Gym Badges that I won.'

"Let's see here. You beat both Brock and Misty? Kid you're talented. Go right ahead, we could use your help." replied the Police Officer.

And so Ash went inside, bit irritated 'cause she hates being called a kid, but she held herself back. Inside she found a fucking hole in the wall and two people inside. After questioning them, she found out that Team Rocket stole TM Dig.

'This could be useful. Also, maybe Team Rocket ain't so bad, they DID manage to steal something, and by the looks of it, they made a badass entry.' thought Ash, as she moved through the wall and confronted Team Rocket Grunt who proceed to tell her that this is not her yard.

"Well it's not your either. Nor does this look as a yard at all." smartly replied Ash.

"I am just an innocent bystander! Don't you believe me?" Grunt asked.

"Well you are wearing a TEAM ROCKET OUTFIT dumbass, the fact that your challenging me into a battle really does not help your case" said Ash.

"Whatever. GO Machop!" said Grunt.

"Charmeleon... it's time to take out the trash."

"Machop use _Karate Chop_."

"Let it get close, then use _Smokescreen_ on his face, followed by a _Flamethrower_."

And so as soon as Machop got close, he got his face full of smoke, which made him flinch, which in turn allowed Charmeleon to use his _Flamethrower_ to knock him out. Next the grunt send out a fat and slow Drowzee, which got taken out by _Dragon Rage_ and _Flamethrower_ combo before it even had the time to launch an attack.

"What now, Grunt?" asked Ash.

"I'll leave quietly." replied Grunt.

"And...?"

"I'll give you the TM I stole" further reasoned very scared  Grunt.

"That's a good boy. I'd give you a dog treat, but I have none. Scram." ordered Ash.

And the Grunt was all too happy to comply. She further walked downwards Route 5. Then she came upon a tunnel/gate thingy which would lead her towards Saffron City. She walked in and saw a guard who apologetically said "I'm on guard duty. Gee, I'm thirsty though! Oh, wait there, the road is closed. Sorry, just following orders."

Ash then put on the innocent/cute face again and said "Couldn't you make an exception, Mister Guard? I really need to get to Saffron City as soon as possible."

"Sorry kid, rules are rules."

"I'd be willing to bring you something to drink if you let me through. It's an emergency!" reasoned Ash.

He tried to say no, he really did, but he couldn't even think about making that cute face sad. And he was thirsty.

"Fine, but don't tell anyone about this, I could loose my job." said the Guard.

"My lips are sealed Mister." said Ash, as she stepped in Saffron City. And it was under Team Rocket's control. She realized why that guard was standing there. It made no difference to her though. She then saw two gyms. One guarded by Team Rocket Grunt, and another wildly open.

'One of them MUST be Sabrina's Gym. Might as well tryout the open one.' she reasoned as she stepped into the gym. Inside she saw bunch of people wearing fighting clothes.

'Wrong one. Might as well challenge it. I'll help me prepare for Sabrina's one.'

She met the first trainer stationed there. He used a Machop.

'Fuck! That Pokemon is no joke. He's way stronger than my Charmeleon.' She could feel the determination of Her Pokemon however. 'Finally, a real challenge.' she thought.

"Machop use _Vital Throw_!" ordered Black Belt Hitoshi.

"Charmeleon use _Dig*_ to escape it."

And so Charmeleon burrowed underground. And as he was about to hit his enemy from below he heard his mistress orders. "Jump out with _Flamethrower_!" And so he did. Machop of course did try to dodge, as his trainer ordered him but the flame was simply to long and fast. It hit him head on.

'Yes! Direct Hit! He looks as if he took some serious damage!' thought Ash.

"Not bad. Machop use _Revenge_!" said Hitoshi.

"Charmeleon you can't let it hit you! It'll destroy you in One Punch" said Ash. "When he gets close, duck, and use _Slam_ to throw of his concentration."

And so as Machop was upon Charmeleon, Charmeleon tripped him, causing him to fall.

"Low Kick while he's distracted." said Hitoshi, and Charmeleon too fell.

'Both of our Pokemon took heavy damage**. We'll have to finish this. NOW!' thought Ash.

Mankey was looking down on Charmeleon from above, bit too close for safety. And Ash used this for victory.

" _Dragon Rage_! NOW!" ordered Ash. And so fell Mankey in this epic battle. Ash won the battle, but not the war. The fight will continue. The Odds don't seem to be in her favor. She'll need a miracle to beat the rest of his Pokemon.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Obliviously He learned that from the TM  
> ** While low kick is a weak attack, the level differences increases it's might.


	8. A Suprise Gift

Next opponent was Hitoshi's Mankey. It was as strong as previous Machop, and completely unharmed, while Charmeleon did take some damage.

"Mankey use _Cross Chop_ " ordered Hitoshi.

And so Mankey advanced towards Charmeleon. Fast. Meaning, it ran. And as he was about to strike... "Charmeleon use _Dig_!" you could hear Ash say. And in doing so Charmeleon barely escaped the would be fatal blow. But their opponent was no amateur, he did not panic, he waited for the perfect moment. And as Charmander was about to attack the Mankey from bellow... "Mankey use _Seismic Toss_!"

And so Mankey picked up Charmeleon in a  Full-Nelson hold jumped very high in the air, and threw Charmeleon to the ground. Charmeleon was damaged, but not greatly, for _Seismic Toss_ is a shitty move for Mankey.

"Charmeleon use Smokescreen, and engulf the entire building" said Ash.

Charmeleon did as his mistress ordered and covered the entire building in smoke, which naturally set of the fire alarm and the sprinkler system. The sudden water and smoke combination distracted Mankey, and he lost track on Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon you have time. Charge your energy. Prepare for the _S_ _uper Dragon Beam_ attack." ordered Ash.

"You may charge as much as you please, but how will it help, when neither of us know where the other lays? mockingly asked Hitoshi.

"Ignore him, Charmeleon. I have a plan." said Ash.

Charmeleon chose to trust and obey his mistress, and so he patiently charged. It was enough, the attack was finished. Ash seemed to sense it through Charmeleon's feelings so she ordered "Charmeleon, use your superior senses, find and lock on to his smell, and use _Super Dragon Beam_ attack."

Charmeleon launched huge wave of draconic energy from his mouth that easily found the opposing Mankey, and finished him off. The Mankey was still alive, but barely at that, while Charmeleon was exhausted, and on his last legs.

"Return Mankey. Go Primeape!" ordered Hitoshi.

"You have to be kidding me! You have another monkey, and even stronger one at that!?" cried Ash.*

"Yep, and it seems that you are done for." mocked Hitoshi.

Ash could feel anger and hate, malice and bloodlust being produced by Charmeleon.

'I have only one hope to win. Charmeleon are said to evolve from hate**. Maybe if I could focus his hatred...? We could WIN' though Ash. "Hitoshi? Could you give me a minute? I want to tell something to my Charmeleon.

"Sure, it won't change a thing." Hitoshi cockily replied.

* * *

 

(Play Troels Folmann Transformation. I would recommend listening it from [Thoughts of a Slayer's Youtube Channel.](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCisb8Fd5_jzoOiRfLSlHMkQ) ) (Not sponsored, just happened to find it.)

* * *

 

"Charmeleon? Remember when I told you, that I would give you Power? That I would make you the strongest?" asked Ash.

"Charmeleon" he affirmatively answered.

"I can feel your emotions. Focus all of your **Darkness** , all of your Hate, Anger and Bloodlust. Focus it all, embrace it, let it empower you, and then demand more. Demand Success. Demand EVOLUTION!" screamed Ash.

Charmeleon tried to do as he was ordered. And indeed he felt Hatred within him, Bloodlust, Anger, Malice. He embraced it. He willed the power to change him, to make him greater, to allow him to demolish his foes. And so with a roar he transformed. He Evolved. He became a Charizard.

"What!? That is totally not fair!" Cried Hitoshi.

**"SHUT UP, Weakling! Time to END THIS! Charizard! Destroy him with your newfound Power! Use _Wing Attack_!" ** ordered Ash, with **Dark Aura** behind her. It seems she too focused her **Darkness**.

With a mighty, beastly roar Charmander destroyed the opposing Primeape.

"Well, Charizard, should we go heal?" asked, a bit worried Ash.

"Char-Charizard!" roared Charizard, while shaking his head. This and the fact that Ash could fell him determined, bloodlustfull, and battle-prepared, made her realize that her beloved Charizard wanted to Fight and Win.

"If you say so. Let's beat this GYM!" said Ash.

* * *

(Play [This Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdv7LItpH8w). In case it does not load it's name is Most Wondrous Battle Music Ever: Mech Fight. (It's the video name. Not my own opinion.)

* * *

Next challenger was a man, that introduced himself as Black Belt Hideki.  


"Go Machop!" said Hideki.

"Charizard. Show him true Power!" ordered Ash. "Use your superior flying speed, and launch a _Wing Attack_!" 

And so fainted Machop, but the opponent was not worried, for he send out his Machoke. Wing Attack was launched, while Machoke retaliated with _Revenge_. Fortunately since Charizard is part Flying type, the attack did not do much. Machoke was finished with _Flamethrower_ attack. Next came Black Belt Aaron, who claimed he brakes boulders with his fists every day for training. Ash very much doubts it. Aaron sent out a Primape, which was demolished with _Wing Attack_. Then it was Black Belt Mike's turn, who used two Mankeys and A Primape. _Wing Attack_ Fucked all of them up.*** Then it was time to Challenge the Master of this Dojo/Gym. The man's name was Kiyo****

"Go Hitmonlee! Show this Grunt our fighting spirit!" said Kiyo.

"Charizard, go! Use _Fly_ ***** to get up in the air."

"Hitmonlee use _Hi Jump Kick_ to reach him!" ordered Kiyo.

"Let him hit you. Once he does... _Seismic Toss_ " countered Ash.

Kiyo could only watch helplesly as his Pokemon was caught, spun around, and tossed to the ground.

"Now finish him. Wing Attack"

"Dodge!" cried Kiyo but to now avail, he was hit and he fainted.

"Return! Go Hitmonchan! Use _Thunder Punch_!"

"Dodge it with _Fly_." countered Ash.

Hitmonchan did indeed miss, but as he did he got other orders. "Hitmonchan use _Sky Uppercut_!"

"Counter it with _Wing Attack_!" ordered Ash.

And indeed _Wing Attack_ did overpower _Sky Uppercut_ and Hitmonchan was hit. Then he was finished with _Dragon Rage_.

"Ah! Beaten! Yes, indeed I have lost! But I beseech you, do not take our emblem as your trophy! In return, I will give you a prized Fighting Pokemon! Choose whichever one you like! Meaning either Hitmonlee or Hitmonchan." said Kiyo.

'I have no idea what he is talking about, but free Pokemon is a free Pokemon.' thought Ash.

"Fine, I guess I'll take this Hitmonchan." said Ash.

She began scanning Hitmonchan's Pokeball with her Pokedex.

'Huh, a Male, Naive Nature, Keen Eye Ability, Level 30 (Just so you would know his approximate strength), and knows _Thunder Punch_ , _Ice Punch_ , _Pursuit_ , _Mach Punch_. Not bad.' thought Ash.

* * *

We can find Ash at the local Pokemart buying some Drinks for the Guard******.  


"Couple of Lemonades please." asked Ash.

After buying said Lemonades she went back to the Gate Guard. Putting on her Cute and Innocent expression she greeted the guard. 

"Hello, Mister Guard. I brought some drinks and a bit extra so you can share with other Guards." said Ash.

"Finally, what took you so long?" asked the Guard.

"Oh, you know since the town is under Team Rocket's control I had to be sneaky." said Ash.

"Saffron City is under Team Rocket's control?" asked, a surprised Guard.

"You didn't know? I thought this is why you guarded the Gate." asked Ash, letting her mask slip because of the surprise.

"Of course I didn't, if I did, I would have never let you through." said the Guard, feeling and looking a mixture between embarrassed and very serious.

"Oh, well could you let the other Guards know that I brought them drinks? You know since I want to go to Celadon City and the easiest and shortest way is through Saffron City's Gate." asked Ash, while fixing her mask.

"Of Course, Gladly!" replied the Guard.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Not with tears. Ash doesn't cry. Not anymore.  
> ** In EP046 op Pokemon anime, Ash's Charmeleon evolved from the desire to defeat his opponent, and from hate towards it. (Or it was Anger. Definitely not Love tho).  
> *** Tested it ingame. Plus Charizard is SUPER OP. Not as OP as Mewtwo, but OP enough.  
> **** Look it up. It is. Gen I and III messed up Japanese translation for his name. Gen II and IV got it right.  
> ***** It has FUCKING wings. He doesn't need no HM Bullshit.  
> ****** I don't believe that the ONLY place in WHOLE Kanto region that sells drinks is on top of a Skyscraper, that is in Celadon City. That is absurd.
> 
> EDIT: Wrong Link, and channel. Just type Troels Folmann - Transformation into google.


	9. Rocket Hideout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Ember_ -attacks  
> "Pathetic"-talk  
> 'I like that Charmander'-thoughts  
> " **I'll KILL YOU"** \- Evil/Dark Ash.

Ash is sitting at the Pokecenter, getting her Pokemon healed. She was just thinking of how easy it was to utterly wreck Erika. She did only have Grass-type Pokemon, which got easily defeated by Ash's Hitmonchan. He did know _Ice Punch_ after-all. Something useful did happen tho. Hitmonchan learned  _Sky Uppercut_. She knows, that it would be wise, to check out Celadon Department Store. I mean it is the biggest store in Kanto. Lots of useful stuff can be found there. Drugs(X-speed, not Weed), Pokeballs(Regular, Great, Ultra versions), Potions, TM's and much, much more. Celadon Game Corner might be worth checking out as well, for she heard a lot of Rare Pokemon were sold as prizes. She then heard a beep signalizing, that her Pokemon were fully healed. She took her Pokemon, and headed out towards Celadon Department Store. There she bought a _Hyper Beam_ TM, 10 Super Potions and 10 Ultra Balls. In fact, those were the last 10 Ultra Balls the store had. Apparently, they are very popular. She also got a free Premier Ball, which she happily took.

And now we can find her at Celadon Game Corner.

'So this is the place, huh? Fancy, I suppose. And there in the distance, I can clearly see... a Team Rocket Grunt? What's the deal with them? They are like rats, or maybe even cockroaches. An invasion of cockroaches. And everyone seems to be ignoring him, huh? Well then, I guess I'll check it out.' thought Ash, as she walked towards the Rocket Grunt.

Rocket Grunt noticed her approaching and said "I'm guarding this poster! Go away, or else!"

"Totally not suspicious at all. People around here are either imbeciles or they are bribed." said Ash to herself.

"Go Raticate!" called out Rocket Grunt.

"Hitmonchan, go." said Ash.

"Raticate use _Hyper Fang_!" ordered Rocket Grunt.

"Dodge it, and follow up with _Sky Uppercut_." calmly ordered Ash. And so fell Grunt's Raticate.

"Return, Raticate! Go Zubat! Use..." ordered Grunt, but he was quickly interrupted by Ash who ordered her Hitmonchan to use _Thunder Punch_ to destroy said Zubat. Zubat quickly fell to Hitmonchan's _Thunder Punch_.

"Pathetic" said Ash.

What did Team Rocket Grunt do you ask? He screamed these words from the top of his lungs "The Team Rocket Hideout might be discovered! I better tell Boss!" and proceeded to open secret entrance and run towards their secret base.

'Is he retarded? That is specifically what you should not do when someone discovers a secret entrance' thought Ash. "Well, might as well go after him. Maybe I'll find their Boss. Maybe he'll be a challenge." said Ash as she walked in Rocket Hideout. Coming down the stairs she saw yet another set of stairs ahead, or to the right, another passage.

'Might as well go further down the stairs. It is doubtful that their Boss is on the first floor.' thought Ash, as she descended down the stairs. There she met, and was challenged by a Rocket Grunt, who sent out a Zubat. Said Zubat was easily dealt with by Ash's Hitmonchan, who used _Thunder Punch_. Next came Koffing, who was defeated by _Sky Uppercut_. While the attack itself was not very effective, the sheer level difference easily made up for it. The exact same thing happened to foe's Grimer. And so came to battle a duo of Raticate and Zubat. _Sky Uppercut_ and _Thunder Punch_ and Ash won.

**"Pathetic! You better have some INFO, Weakling! 'Else** **you'll meet your Maker."** darkly said Ash, as her irritation formed around her in what appears to be **Very Dark Aura**.

"This HQ has four floors, that's all I know, I swear!" begged The Grunt.

**"Useless..."** silently said Ash, as she stabbed a knife to his neck.

**"Arrows in front of me... stairs to the left..."** darkly said Ash. She did desire to go downwards, as it would seem the logical way to reach the Boss. And so she did. She descended downwards.

**"Left... forward..."** darkly said Ash, as she decided to go left instead of going straight. There She was challenged by yet another Grunt. His Machop fell to Hitmonchan's _Sky Uppercut,_ both of them did. ( Both of Machop's I mean.)

**"Info!"** darkly screamed Ash, as her **Darkness** began to overtake her.

"Y-you can't run the elevator without the Lift Key." said the Grunt.

**"Useful. You may leave. RUN!"** said Ash. She also found there an item, which was TM21. She went back to where she made a choice, and went the only other possible way. There she encountered a lot of arrows that spun her. She did not like them, but she managed to beat them. Another Grunt then challenged her. Grunt's Rattata fell to _Sky Uppercut_. _Ice Punch_ and a _Double Thunder Punch_ destroyed opposing Drowzee. And one final _Sky Uppercut_ dealt with Raticate. After a bit of walking, she found a staircase leading downwards as well as a pair of Black Glasses. That made her mood lighten up.

"These will definitely look good on me." Ash said, as she put on said Black Glasses. What happened to the previous Grunt, you ask? He didn't have any useful info, so he had to go. Meaning he was killed. Descending down the staircase she found TM49, Max Ether, and a Grunt. Said Grunt was easily disposed of, and a Lift Key that he carried was taken away. Since Ash was in a better mood, he was spared. She then made her way from B3F to B2F*, passed the spinny things, -while getting a Rare Candy, Moon Stone- and went into the Lift/Elevator. She inserted the key, pressed B4F button rode upwards. On the B4F Floor, she disposed of two Grunts and saw the Boss. Boss Of Team Rocket.

'He's handsome, I have to admit. From the suit he's wearing I guess he's also rich.' thought Ash.

"So! I must say, I am impressed you got here!" said The Unknown Team Rocket Boss.

"Not very impressive feat I should say. Your minions were weak. Few of them that were useful to me I let live, others were... **Disposed** of." countered Ash.

"They were only Grunts, but color me surprised I never thought I'd meet a child that so easily kills." said an impressed Rocket Boss.

**Aura** flew around Ash wildly, damaging things that were close. The **Aura** was of pure **Malice** , **Hatred** , **Irritation**.

**"DO NOT CALL ME CHILD, HUMAN! LEST I DISPOSE OF YOU AS WELL! Who are you anyway?"** asked Ash.

Rocket Boss, -whose name we all know is Giovanni- was impressed, a little scared even. Her powers reminded him of one of his experiments. Mewtwo. But still he felt somehow attracted to the trainer before him, she was hot, yes, but it was something different, definitely not lust. He could not find himself the will to be angry at her for all the trouble she has caused. He felt intrigued by her. He let none of this show on his face, however.

"I am Giovanni, Leader of Team Rocket and Gym Master of Viridian City".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Basement 2 Floor and 3 Floor.


	10. Chapter 10 Sneak Peek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. Real Life happened, and I could not write anything. While the situation is still a bit shitty, I will try to continue this work nonetheless. I won't promise the release date for chapter 10, for I do not wish to lie.

"I am Giovanni, Leader of Team Rocket and Gym Master of Viridian City"

**Giovanni POV**

I heard the sound of my personal elevator doors opening. Someone has made it this far. Impressive. I saw, sitting comfortably on my huge leather sofa, someone defeating two of my grunts. Not very impressive. Plenty of power, but now finesse, no skill. Only rage. Upon seeing me, the person calmed down, gather its wits. Good. Maybe I'll get a challenge. The person, which now I identified as a beautiful female, appeared to be in deep thought. I might as well start.

"I must say, I am impressed you got here!"

"Not very impressive feat I should say. Your minions were weak. Few of them, that were useful to me I let live, others were...  **Disposed**  of." Disdainfully replied the unknown woman.

So young, she appeared 16, and so easily kills. Truly impressive. I decided to congratulate her.

"They were only Grunts, but color me surprised, I never thought I'd meet a child that so easily kills."

**Aura**  flew around the now clearly dangerous woman wildly, damaging things that were close. The  **Aura** was of pure  **Malice** ,  **Hatred** ,  **Irritation**.

**"DO NOT CALL ME CHILD, HUMAN! LEST I DISPOSE OF YOU AS WELL! Who are you anyway?"** Demanded the angry child.

I was impressed, a little scared even. Her powers reminded me of one of my experiments. Mewtwo. This oddity intrigued Giovanni, the child before him clearly attracted him. Not lust obviously. He could not find himself the will to be angry at her for all the trouble she has caused. He let none of this show on his face, however. He decided that there is no harm in being truthful.

"I am Giovanni, Leader of Team Rocket and Gym Master of Viridian City," I said watching, waiting, to see how she would react.

And react she did. Humorously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Giovanni remarked that she looked 16, she is in fact still 14. To those that would complain about Ash being a jailbait, know that in Japan age of consent is 13. 14 in Germany, 15 in Greece, 16 in Azerbaijan, 17 in Cyprus, etc.


End file.
